Of Machines and Men
Of Machines and Men is an early comic series as a variant of the slice of life genre, set in a semi-futuristic world where robotics and artificial intelligence is greatly advanced, and various types of robots have been given roles in the work force based on their model. The story centers around Pin, a young robot that is the first of his kind to have true sentience, and is living like a human in a tourist town alongside his best friend, Agil. The comic follows their adventures and daily lives, all the while Pin is still trying to find his original creator and unlock his memories. Pilot Early sketched drafts that have yet to be colored, detailing the beginning of the story and building up the setting and main characters. OMAM intro page 1 color.png OMAM intro page 2 color.png OMAM intro page 3 color.png OMAM intro page 4 colored.png OMAM intro page 5 color.png OMAM intro page 6 color.png OMAM intro page 7 color.png OMAM intro page 8 color.png OMAM intro page 9 color.png OMAM intro page 10 color.png OMAM intro page 11 color.png OMAM intro page 12 color.png OMAM intro page 13 color.png OMAM intro page 14 color.png OMAM intro page 15 color.png OMAM intro page 16 color.png OMAM intro page 17 color.png OMAM intro page 18 color.png OMAM intro page 19 color.png OMAM intro page 20 color.png OMAM intro page 21 color.png OMAM intro page 22 color.png OMAM intro page 23 colored.png OMAM intro page 24 color.png OMAM intro page 25 colored.png|this page is beautiful to me OMAM intro page 26 color.png OMAM intro page 27 colored.png OMAM intro page 28 color.png OMAM intro page 29 color.png OMAM intro page 30 color.png OMAM intro page 31 color.png OMAM intro page 32 color.png Meet the Robinsons- I mean Anzlovars OMAM comic 2 page 1.png|decided to change the process of how I do these btw OMAM comic 2 page 2.png OMAM comic 2 page 3.png OMAM comic 2 page 4.png OMAM comic 2 page 5.png OMAM comic 2 page 6.png OMAM comic 2 page 7.png OMAM comic 2 page 8.png OMAM comic 2 page 9.png OMAM comic 2 page 10.png OMAM comic 2 page 11.png OMAM comic 2 page 12.png OMAM comic 2 page 13.png OMAM comic 2 page 14.png OMAM comic 2 page 15.png OMAM comic 2 page 16.png OMAM comic 2 page 17.png OMAM comic 2 page 18.png OMAM comic 2 page 19.png OMAM comic 2 page 20.png OMAM comic 2 page 21.png OMAM comic 2 page 22.png OMAM comic 2 page 23.png OMAM comic 2 page 24.png OMAM comic 2 page 25.png OMAM comic 2 page 26.png OMAM comic 2 page 27.png OMAM comic 2 page 28.png|WELL THE QUALITY ESCALATED QUICKLY OMAM comic 2 page 29.png OMAM comic 2 page 30.png OMAM comic 2 page 31.png OMAM comic 2 page 32.png|OH BITCH I FINISHED IT Knock knock it's MARIGOLD OMAM 3 page 1.png|heyo its colored now OMAM 3 page 2.png|He just wants to die OMAM 3 page 3.png|DEAD INSIDE OMAM 3 page 4.png|Marvin has died and the new guys are pretty cool. The tattoo on Jay was fun. OMAM 3 page 5.png|Changed "herself" to "itself" because these machines don't deserve human pronouns OMAM 3 page 6.png|Pin? Get out of there Pin! Pin?! PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!! OMAM 3 page 7.png|Jay doesn't know his difference between Sapience and Sentience BTW OMAM 3 page 8.png|boys, control yourselves OMAM 3 page 9.png|best mom 2017 OMAM 3 page 10.png|One of her regulars is this little first grader here OMAM 3 page 11.png|considered making the little girl Quinn's sister but then I was like "nah not all blondes are related" OMAM 3 page 12.png|it's a scam OMAM 3 page 13.png|IS THIS FORESHADOWING? IS IT NOT? OMAM 3 page 14.png|new friends yay OMAM 3 page 15.png|I never uploaded the sketch of this, did I? Category:Comic series